Like A Married Couple
by Dracoismybabe
Summary: Harrys twin sister Jennifer is best friends with Draco Malfoy . She has also been paired up with Draco for a new ministry after war unity programme which entails them to live as a married couple would. Will the pair remain just friends or will the friendship lead to more. DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Authors** Note :**** Hey everyone so this is the first of my stories that I have made public and usually I just keep them to myself but I decided I would like other peoples opinion in order to help me grow as a writer. Thank you for reading the story and if you wouldn't mind leaving a review I would love to know what you thought of it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Jen. The rest belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_Character Background:_

_Name: Jennifer Lily Potter  
Family: Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter (twin)  
Godparents: Tonks and Remus.  
Best friends: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell  
Nicknames: Bear (Draco) Jen (most people) Jay (Harry)  
Looks: Bright Green Eyes; Brown Hair; Shes small ; and average weight  
House : Syltherin  
_

_**Jens POV**_

Well I am officially going to be disowned by the only family I have left. Harry is looking absolutely furious he has a vein sticking out of his head and he's grinding his teeth so hard you would think that they were going to crumble. What you ask has caused this fury? Well it's just the fact that I have been paired with the Slytherin prince himself Draco Malfoy to live together as a part of an after war project the ministry has forced schools everywhere to take part in.

He was already angry enough when he found out I was in Slytherin and when he found out I had befriended Draco he flipped. Now I can only imagine what he will do now.

I look at Draco and he is smiling over at me. I can't help but smile back at him. He is my best friend beside Hermione and Katie. Our friendship had really been put through the test. We started off hating each other. Until one time I started not sleeping to well so I headed down to the common where he was we began talking and soon became really good friends. He even stood up for me when all his friends took the piss out of me and insulted me.

Our friendship got really under strain when the war started as we were on different sides until Draco and his parents arrived at Harry and my house asking for our help. They needed our help to change sides. At first I was a bit apprehensive and Harry was completely against it. They understood why. They weren't going to push us to help them. They offered us information and said they wouldn't ask again for help. That's when I knew they knew the mistakes they made and they wanted to change. Harry on the other hand was still apprehensive. He didn't like Draco and still doesn't but he agreed to work with him. At that moment in time I was so happy I had my best friend back and we had vital information for the fight against Voldemort.

Harry was paired with Ginny and Ron was paired with Hermione. Neville the poor thing was paired with Parkinson the walking STI. Katie was paired with Seamus Finnegan. She has such a huge crush on him I was so happy for her.

Dumbledore told us to get into line with our partners to be issued the keys to our house. "Hey Bear" Draco called out to me as so as we met up. He called me bear because I'm both cute and vicious his words not mine. "Hey Dray" I said giving him a big hug.

We got our key to the house and the list of rules and just as we were about to leave Dumbledore made another announcement. "One more thing before you all go to find your houses. The person who you have been matched with is the person you will act as a married couple with for the duration of the year. "

I looked at Draco first to see he had a huge smile plastered on his face. Then I looked at Harry who was staring at him murderously. Me, I was happy with my partner, who wouldn't be he was my best friend. Seeing the look on Harry's face and the fact that he was making his was over to us, I grabbed Draco hand and dragged him out of the great hall. I could hear harry shouting "Jen get your ass back here now."

We were being directed around the Castle until we reached a portkey it was the biggest portkey I have ever seen it was a double decker bus. It brought us to an area like a small town filled with houses as far as the eye could see. We were informed that we would use the portkey to travel back and forth to the castle. We reached our house and mouth dropped it was a beautiful brick home with slate roofs and a garden filled with flowers. Dray opened the house and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The sitting room was a decent size. It has a big marble fireplace and hard wood floors. There was a plane brown suite of furniture there. The kitchen was a bit smaller than the sitting room. It was basically all white with the exception of the silver fridge that was stocked full.

We made our way upstairs to see there were only two rooms upstairs. One was the bathroom it has beige tiles covering the walls and floors and a plain white bathroom sweet and on the dresser in the bathroom were my favourite flowers, lilies, just like my mams name. The Last room of the house was a bedroom, the ONLY bedroom. The ministry actually expected us to share a bedroom. I know we were meant to act like a married couple but jeez do they want Draco dead.

"Bear do you see that there is only one bed too." Draco asked.  
"Uh huh "I replied.  
" I'll sleep on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable." He asked looking at my shocked face.  
" No its ok Draco this is as much your house as it is mine. You deserve to sleep in your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Jen I insist "he said putting his arm around me pulling me into a hug.  
"How about we change beds every night to be fair? "I asked

_**Draco's POV**_

Woohooo I was matched up with Jen! Yes my best friend it was like being matched up with one of the guys. The house was ok nothing compared to Malfoy manor but a lot better than the Syltherin dungeon a lot at least I could have some peace and quiet and be away from Parkinson. I swear that girl is like a fucking leach. She constantly running around screaming "I love you Drakey." "You're my everything Drakey" "Marry me Drakey". I know she won't be around our house at all because she's terrified of Jen , all because she was annoying the shit out of me basically sexually assaulting me and Jen dragged her off me and bet the shit out of her. I'm usually totally against violence against women but this time I was on the verge of pissing myself.

When we arrived at the bedroom after looking around the entire house, we saw there is only one bedroom and only one bed. I saw the look of shock on Jens face. She seems genuinely nervous and I wouldn't want her to especially after all that she has done for me. So I offer to take the sofa. She declined and we decided to change every night to be fair.

Not long after when we were chilling on the sofa playing exploding snap Blaise knocked on the door and Jen answered in her usual way to greet Blaise. "Yo Zambini" she shouted in a Boston accent. He came and had a look of total annoyance on his face.

"I'm fucking on my last nerve with Looney Lovegood. I'm so happy to be with my fellow Slytherins again "he said pulling at his already short hair.  
" Blaise be nice Luna is a lovely girl and she's also very intelligent. I know she can be how can I put this a bit quirky from time to time." Jen said trying to calm him down and defend Luna at the same time.  
"A BIT QUIRKY! I found her preforming a Nargle hunting ritual outside in the back garden while wearing nothing! I spent the last half hour chasing her around the garden with a towel" he shouted. I tried to stifle a laugh but just couldn't do it and end up spitting everywhere laughing.

We all were talking and chilling until it was time for Blaise to go back to his odd ball of a wife.

_**How was that remember to please review I would love to know what you thought of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Well first of all I want to thank all of you who added this story to story alerts and favourites but most of all I would like to thank Katie93319 it was so great to hear what you think and again I thank you.**_

_Beau Matthews_

_Eyes: brown  
Hair: brown  
Body structure: very muscular  
_

The next morning a very hyper Jen ran down the stairs and jumped on a still sleeping Draco. She wasn't expecting said Draco to grab her round the waist and pulled her beside him so they were both lying down.

"Draaacccooooooo, I'm too hyper to lie down I don't want to." Jen Said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry bear you know the rules. "He said laughing at her fake frown.

_**Draco's POV**_

We sat talking for about fifteen minutes before a knock came to the door. I watched Jen get up and answer the door. I noticed she was wearing silk forest green pyjamas shorts and a Slytherin t-shirt that clung to her like a second skin, showing off her amazing curves. Hold on what? Was I just checking out Jen? No no I couldn't have she's my best friend for fuck sake.

Jen came back harry in tow. He eyed both of us suspiciously as we were both dressed provocatively , me just wearing boxers and Jen wearing the shirt that shows off her amazing figure and the shorts that shows off her amazing ass. Seriously Draco twice in one morning. It's not like I'm saying I want her now all I'm saying is she's hot. Yeah I'm allowed think she's hot. Aren't I?

Harry interrupted my very confusing train of thought.

"Morning Draco, did u sleep on the couch last night?" Harry asked eyeing at the duvet and pillows still on the chair.

"Yeah I did, Jen didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with me" I said looking at the smile forming on the boys face.

"Well I'm going to leave you two boys to fart or have a spitting contest or talk about girls' asses and go get ready." Jen said while making her way up the stairs.

"Did you really sleep on the sofa last night" Harry said.

"You hear me the first time Scarhead of course I did." I said annoyance creeping into every word I said.

" You when I first heard you were paired up with my sister I wanted to rip your balls off and feed them to you but I trust you to take care of her and protect her. " Harry said.

"Yeah alright Potter now get out of my house before you start growing a vagina" I said running my hand through my platinum blond hair.

_**Jens POV**_

After my shower I dried my hair and moisturised. I threw on very little makeup just a light coat of mascara and a small amount of lip gloss .Fucking hell I think I would rather face the dark lord again then wear this itchy piece of shit we call a uniform. It feels like I have tiny little insects crawling all over me. I grab my messy brown hair brush it and then drag it in to a messy bun on top of my head. I throw on my new converse and grab my books and head down stairs.

"Sup my bitches "I shout when I see Dray and Blaise in the kitchen stuffing their faces with nearly everything in the kitchen. I grab a bowl and eat with them until Draco goes to get dressed after that we then head off.

On our way to the port key Blaise kept on complaining about Luna and how weird she is. He is such a little bitch. He complained all the way into the castle.

After the war I expected a lot to change but alas I was wrong. Just like old times when Draco Blaise and I walk into the Great Hall all eyes were on us. Consisting mainly of all the girls gawking at Draco and Blaise the notorious play boys of Hogwarts. I also got stares but they were not ones of admiration but ones of jealousy and hatred, especially from the Slytherin table and even more from a certain Pansy Parkinson.

We sat beside Nott and Flint and began stuffing our faces yet again. I was halfway through a bowl of cereal when a guy in a year called Beau Matthews walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hey your Jennifer Potter right. I'm Beau." He introduced himself.

"Hey yeah I'm Jen nice to meet you beau" I said.

"Yeah I just was wondering if maybe you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend." He asked looking quite nervous and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't we have to go with our partner after all were meant to be married?" I asked smiling back at him.

"You don't have to go with your partner you are technically only married to them during Monday to Friday then you are single for the weekends."

"Oh ok I'd love to beau." I said causing the very handsome boy to smile.

It's not very often I get asked out. Boys are either afraid of Harry or afraid of Dray and I'm also considered to be one of the boys most of the time. I continued to talk to Beau for the rest of the morning. We had the first class together so he offered to walk me there.

"Jen are you ready for potions" Draco called out.

"Eh I'm going to walk with Beau so I'll see you there I said to Draco.

Beau is so funny I can't believe I didn't notice him before and I think I was the only one yet again I was getting jealous stares. The most bizarre thing was I wasn't the only one getting them beau was too.

When we reached our classroom we both still continued to talk, until professor Slughorn came through the door. He first put us in our pairs for working together. I'm usually paired with either Katie or Dray I wonder which one it will be.

Surprise surprise I was yet again paired up with Dray. He looked at me oddly when he found out he didn't have his usual smile on his face but yet a surly frown.

"What's wrong Dray?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing" he said smiling, but it wasn't his usual smile it didn't quiet reach his eyes.

I was going to question it but I didn't have time to as Slughorn started class.

_**How was that make sure to leave me a review :) xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you again Katie93319 it made my day yet again to hear what you thought. You're officially my favourite.**

_**Draco's POV**_

What the fuck is Matthews doing trying to make a move in on Jen? Wait a minute what the fuck is Jen doing flirting with him. I'm not jealous or anything I'm just concerned. Jen's too good for him.

He asked her out on a DATE! During a Hogsmeade day too. Jen knows that our Hogsmeade days are a tradition. We always go to Hogmeade the first day of every year and buy lots of junk food and stay up and watch gory muggle horror films. I don't think this will be happening this year though

It was always something we had done. Jen Blaise and I always watched the horror films. Jen and I would laugh while Blaise sat with his hand covering his eyes occasionally hiding in Jens shoulder, while she patted his head to calm him down. The worse thing is Jen blew us off to walk to class with him. That was just a shitty move if you ask me. You don't just ditch your friends when some pretty boy comes along with the offer of a date. I'm over reacting. Their friendship will last no longer than a week.

When I was paired with Jen in potions I was got a sinking feeling in my stomach when I saw the disappointment in her eyes. I never wanted to see Jen upset or disappointed after everything she has done for my family and me. I owe a lot to Jen.

I was deep in thought when I felt Jen slip me a piece of paper that had obviously been charmed. She began to write.

_Are you ok Dray you seem upset or high or whatever? - Bear._

_Yeah I'm fine just not feeling to well. - Dray_

_Are you sure cause I would bring to the hospital wing not only because I'm your best friend. I also would love to escape this class with professor physcopath. ;) - Bear_

With this she gave me a smile and a real wink. I couldn't stay mad at Jen for long. She always found a way of getting herself out of trouble when it she happened to find herself in it. She was a charmer like me

_Are you eating with us at the Slytherin table or with Matthews at the Hufflepuff table? - Dray_

_Of course I'm sitting with you assholes. I am the social glue of our group without me you would all fall on your asses. ;) - Bear._

After that we stopped writing notes to each other and began taking notes on what we should have been in the first place. The rest of the day flew by before we knew it we were all in the great hall for lunch.

Jen, Blaise, Nott and I all were gathered around stuffing our faces.

"Ye know what, I think we should do." Jen said with a smile we all knew meant it was going to be good.

"Since we all basically have our own houses we should have a major house party and if we get complaints off teachers we can just say it's trying to unite all of the houses together." She said practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well well well Jennifer Lily Potter when the fuck did you become so smart." Blaise said getting her gently into a head lock ruffling her hair.

"We'll then it's settled. Jen and I will host the first party. Since we live together and then we can rotate it." I said. I was really looking forward to this party even if Jen would insist on brings the we hate Draco Malfoy club. I don't know how she wasn't like Harry just conforming and having friends who were always on the same side with him. Then again Jen was always a rebel. She never gave a fuck about what anyone though she only ever did what she needed to or what she wanted.

"So when should we have it?" Blaise asked

"I was thinking tomorrow after Hogmeade. So it would be easier to get booze and still enough time to tell people." She explained.

We all nodded and began telling everyone before classes started again. Jen and I spent the rest of the day with each other. At the end of the day headed towards the portkey and where transported two feet from our home.

We both got something to eat and sat on the couch talking for hours about the party. She seem to be so excited . I had to ask the question.

"So Bear I was just wondering are you going to ask Beau to the party "I asked chewing on the side of my lip.

"Do you think I should I mean he is so cute and from what I know of him he is so sweet." She practically gushed.

"So yes? " I asked rasing my eyebrows

"I don't know Dray maybe. I don't know what I would say. Would he think I was too desperate or too clingy? I have never had any guy what so ever take an intrest in me. I just don't know what to do Dray. "She said throwing herself on to the nearby pillow for to muffle her scream.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach (I would really have to see Madame Pomfrey about that I think I could be getting a flu.) I started rubbing the distressed girls back.

"Jen you are a catch any guy out there would be happy to have you and if Williams doesn't think that way I will personally rip his junk off and choke him with it." A faint laugh could be heard within the depths of the pillow.

"Your right Dray . You really are the best. " she said grabbing me into a bone crushing hug. We talked for a little while longer until I could see her eyes starting to drop with fatigue. It was time for bed. I tried to give her the best again but she insisted it was my night to take it. As soon as I got to bed I began to feel all the stress of the day over whelm me until I was too tired and fell asleep.

_**How was that let me know in a review please :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Hey I'm so sorry I have been MIA for the past week . I was in hospital for the majority of it. I had an accident playing camoige. My hurl snapped and a bit when right through my arm. Not a nice thing to happen. Either way I'm so sorry, but to make it up to you. Katie again words cannot express how happy your reviews make me so this chapter is for you. Your questions will soon be answered. Thank you again. Thank you to all those who have read this story also. Anyways , on with the story.**_

_**Jens POV**_

Finally my date with Beau has come along. I woke up and it was not like what you see in the movies the sun was not shining, birds were not chirping and I was not jumping out of my bed singing. As a matter of fact it was quite the opposite. Snow was hammering down outside. It was post day so owls were hooting like there was no fucking tomorrow. I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my skin. It took all the stress from the recurring nightmare I get and the creek I have in my back from sleeping on the couch and washed them down the drain.

I got out of the shower and was met by a wall of cold air. I got dried myself off in a towel and ran into the bedroom to get my clothes. Hopefully Dray would still be asleep so it wouldn't be too awkward. I grabbed my white long sleeve fitted t-shirt , my super skinny jeans , my brown knee high boots with laces in them and my tan beanie. I tried to make my way over to my underwear drawer without waking Draco. It was going to be hard considering Draco was practically lying sideways in the bed and his head was extremely close to the night stand which contained my unmentionables. I got my underwear out without Draco waking up and made my way back into the bathroom.

I dried my hair with my wand and put a curling spell on the ends of my hair. I applied a light coat of makeup and scrubbed my teeth. I checked my appearance one last time in the mirror. Just as I was about the leave I collided head first with a half-naked Draco. I would have fallen right to the ground if it wasn't for his toned strong armed circling my waist stopping my fall.

"Well hello there speedy Gonzales don't you look gorgeous as always." Draco said winking at me. I don't know why but a blush began to climb on to my pale white skin.

"Kiss ass." I shouted behind me as I walked down the stairs.

I grabbed an apple and downed a glass of orange juice just in time for the doorbell to ring. I ran and answered the door to see Beau looking as beautiful as ever standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Jen you look gorgeous and these are for you." Beau said as I stood inviting him in. I thanked him and took the flowers off him as he kissed my cheek.

I put the flowers into a vase, grabbed my coat and headed back into the sitting room where a still half naked Draco sat talking to a very awkward looking Beau.

"I'm going to have to love you and leave you Dray because you're making my poor date uncomfortable." With that j grabbed Beaus hand and dragged him from the house. Shouting bye to Draco who kept frantically shouting don't be silly wrap your willy. Oh he is going to regret that.

Beau and I got to Hogsmead in no time at all we walked around the shops laughing and joking and getting to know each other. We eventually got tired and walked into the three broomsticks. I grabbed a booth as Beau bought me and himself a butterbeer. We sat and talked for another hour or two.

"Jen I have had such a great time out with you today. I think I'm starting to really like you alot." Beau said looking me dead in the eye.

"I have had a great time. Hey I have a good idea. Dray and I are having a party tonight I don't suppose you'd want to go." I asked suddenly feeling so nervous.

"I would love to." he said smiling.

"Well I have to help Dray set up and get ready, so how about you come over to mine about 8. "

"It's a date."

I felt myself starting to lean towards Beau and he started to lean towards me. I felt him snake his arm around my shoulders to draw me closer to him. Just as our lips were about to touch. I heard someone clear their mouth and looked up to see the face of my very pissed off brother. Beau began to blush where as I had a scowl plastered onto my face. Beau excused himself to buy us some more butter beers.

"Hey dear sister " Harry said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"Now now dear sister don't be so snappy" Harry chastised.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I want to know what's up with you lately. I haven't seen you in so long." He said with sad eyes.

"Ok Harry here's the thing. I can't stand being around you and your friends and you can't stand around being with me and my friends." I said feeling a weigh lift off my shoulders.

"What? One of my best friends is your best friend."

"One friend Harry big deal. Seriously though whenever I'm with my friends you act like your better than all of us just because we're in Slytherin. Every time I'm around you and Ron, you put me down at every single chance you get and I'm not going to put up with it anymore. Ever since the final battle you walk around with your head up your own arse and I'm getting fed up with it .You treat me and my friends like we're shit on the end of your shoe. You abandoned me all of last summer because you had too many girls fawning over you to pay attention to your sister. I wonder if they would pay as much attention to you if they found out you were not the saviour of the wizarding world but that little ol' Jennifer Lily Potter, a Slytherin was. Harry I love you and I always will buy right now with all this fame going to you head I don't like you very much."

"Jay please don't tell anyone that you defeated him." Harry begged.

"Is that all you took from that speech! Are you really only scared about losing your fame over losing your sister! You really need to sort out your life. Oh and by the way harry. I love living with Draco and I think it's mainly because you don't like it." And with that I stormed over to Beau explaining to him that I had to meet up with the boys at some stage to get this party ready. He understood and walked me back to the house.

When I got back to the house, Draco had the place looking amazing. He never ceased to amaze me. He had made our dainty little sitting room into one the size of the Slytherin common room. Green black and silver ribbons decorated the room and music was blasting from a juke box in the corner.

"Dray man this is amazing!"

"You like?"

"Oh I love it it's so cool."

"Jen you would want to getting ready look at the time."

It was already 7:00 and I still had to get ready.

Since Beau was coming tonight I had to wear something so sexy he would want to do me on the snack and drink table in front of everyone. But not slutty that he would get me confused with Parkinson.

_**Draco POV**_

Jen seemed to be annoyed since she came back from Hogsmeade. Did her date with Mr fantastic not go so good? I got excited just at that thought. My mind began to wonder why I was so happy that there was a chance that her date didn't go so well. All that I could come up with was that I fancy her but I couldn't she my best friend. My mind was still churning when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see possibly the sexiest sight ever. Jennifer stood in front of me in a tight I mean skin tight purple dress that showed off her rocking body. Showing off just the right amount of cleavage without being slutty. She had this purple and green kimono thingy over it but it didn't cover much. She also had on these huge nude come fuck me heels. Her makeup was done to perfection a slightly darker eye with nothing on her lips. And her hair was slightly messy reminded me of sex hair.

"Well what do you think?" She asked giving me a twirl.

For one I think I fancy my best friend.

_**I am so happy with this chapter . Review please I will love you for it. xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note : Yeay new reviews ! Thank you Katie again all your questions will be answered shortly and as for Beau your just going to have to wait and see ;) and thank you to Georgia Boo Boo and yeah Georgia it did snap. I'm such an unlucky person it would only happen to me.**_

_**Draco's POV**_

Nope I'm pretty sure I like her. Man I'm so fucked! I need to find Blaise now. I spotted him in the corner of the sitting room trying to chat up some girl. I made a bee line towards him and dragged him away by his collar.

"Whoa whoa whoa Draco man what's up? "

"I need to talk to you now man. I have a little problem."

" Oh ok man I can talk as long as you don't want to talk about an STI you have because Madame Pomfrey would be a better person to talk to about stuff like that. "

"Blaise shut up this is serious. I realised lately that I have a crush on Jen and I don't know what to do, you need to help me."

"Finally. Dude we all know that already. The way you two always acted around each other. Always hugging and cuddling. Everyone knows that you like her and she likes you. That's why no guy has ever made a move on her. Believe me a lot of them want to but are afraid to because of what you would do to them." Blaise said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't always act like that around – wait wait what was that? Did you just say she likes me too? "I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"Yeah dude everyone can see it. I know for a fact that she really did like you for some time 2 years ago but she didn't tell you because you were screwing half the school. She said she still doesn't but I know she still does for a fact because Katie told me so not so long ago and you know besides you and Harry no one knows that girl better than Katie Bell." Blaise said so casually I felt like hitting him. Why didn't he tell me all of this before for fuck sake? It would have been a nice thing to know.

" I didn't tell you before because well I wanted to see how funny it would be seeing you freak out because you realise you actually have feelings for someone and not just lusting after some slag you met at a party. " he said practically reading my mind.

"Dude what the fuck am I going to do? I can't just walk up to her and be like. Oh hey Jen I kind of have a huge crush on you and all I want to do is drag you up stairs and have my wicked way with you. Oh and you know the way you want to be with Matthews well I'm sorry but you're just going to have to be my girlfriend."

"Well I wouldn't phrase it just like that. It would probably cause her to kick seven shades of shit out of you. I think you should just start showing your feelings towards her more and you can see if she's happy about it or if she just see's you like she sees Potter." Blaise said.

"Dude when did you become better than me when it comes to dealing with girls?" I asked incredulously

"Round about the time you became a little bitch talking about feelings and stuff. I will say though that if you don't start showing your feelings to her soon she will go off with Matthews and if she doesn't I'll make a move because she is hot now. Holy shit did you see her ass and-"I had to shut him up before I killed him so I slapped him across the head.

"So do you think I should start tonight? "

"Yeah man the sooner the better."

What the fuck was I getting myself into?

_**Jen's POV**_

The party is fucking amazing. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. Beau still hasn't arrived. I'm not worried though I'm still having fun dancing with my two best girlfriends. It was so fun getting to spend time with the girls when I'm constantly around boys the majority of the time.

"So Jen news on the street is you and Beau Matthews were seen making out in the three broomsticks." Hermione asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I was not we had an innocent date drank butterbeers and talked." I said smiling.

"What about Malfoy?" Katie asked.

"What about Dray?" I asked confused.

"Don't give me that face Potter. I'm Katie Bell you remember one of the three people you tell everything to I know you liked him before and I can see the way you both act around one and other. It's obvious he likes you too."

"Yeah Katie 'liked' is the right word because I did like Draco and I don't now. I know for a fact he doesn't like me. He thinks of me as one of the guys.I made that mistake before and I'm not making it again. Plus I like Beau now." I said smiling seeing the boy In question walking through the front door of my house.

"Just be careful Jen I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this boy." Katie said quietly as she saw Beau approaching.

"You look…. WOW" Beau said bending down to give me a hug.

"Thanks you look pretty amazing yourself." I said.

"Thank you Bear but you should at least tell Beau he looks ok." Draco said coming up behind me and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"The both of you boys look absolutely dashing. Better? "I asked looking up at him.

"Much better" he said kissing my forehead.

"So Jen do you want to dance?" Beau said.

"Yeah sure" I said as he pulled me towards the dance floor. As we danced I couldn't help but look over at Draco. He looked a mixture of jealousy anger and hurt. I wonder what's wrong with him.

_**How was that ? Review please and I'll love you forever and ever and ever. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Katie you and your wondering trust me everything will be clear in time. Thank you again you are amazing and your reviews and support are the reason why I love writing this story. Georgia thank you so much for your review it means a lot that you take time out of your day to tell me what you thought of it .Thank you also to everyone who reads my little brain fart of a story. Now on with the story.**_

**Draco's POV**

Matthews is looking at me with this smug look on his pig ugly face. That's how he wants to play it. He's messing with the wrong person. I'm a Slytherin for fuck sake. I'm also a Malfoy, even after the war the Malfoy name was still something to be feared.

His hands seem to be going a bit too far down for my liking. If they go any lower he will need a testicle retrieval operation. I think need a drink. I grabbed a shot of the nearest fire whiskey.

I think I need to test Blaise's theory of Jen liking me. The best way of doing this you ask. Easy make her jealous. I spot Corinne Johnson in the far corner and made my way over to her.

"Hey Corinne do you want to dance "I asked her not really paying attention to her but looking directly at Jen.

"Oh merlin of course I'd love to dance with you Draco." She basically screamed in my ear, deafening everyone within a 4 foot radius. I dragged her out into the middle of the dance floor right beside Jen and Matthews.

A little while into dancing with Corinne, she began to get a bit too frisky and started feeling me up. Just as I was about to protest she slammed her lips straight on to mine and thread her bony fingers through my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jen look over at me and look back just as quick. I could see she was hurt it was evident in her eyes. I think I have the best timing in the world. NOT!

I allowed myself to look over at her properly just in time to see that slimy prick she's dancing with lean down and kiss her. Straight on the lips. She hesitated at first and I swore I saw her eyes flick over to me before she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms tight around her and she threw her arms around his neck.

My stomach was in a knot. It felt so heavy it felt like it was going to fall straight through my ass and hit the floor.

The rest of the party passed with the blur. Soon everyone went home and I found myself lying on the couch thinking of how much of a disaster this party was.

I should have never reacted the way I did. I was playing straight into Matthews's hands. He wanted me to try and make Jen jealous. I was only hurting the one person who never deserved to be hurt.

The one question that still remain was does Jen like me? I starting to think she really does because if not why was she so hurt that Corinne kissed me. Did she only kiss Beau because she was jealous, to hurt me too? Or did she just really like Matthews.

My thinking was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. I ran upstairs to see Jen screaming. Sweat was pumping out of her face and her knuckles where turning white with the death grip she had on the sheets. Her back was arched as if she was under severe pain.

_**Jens POV**_

I woke with a searing pain in my throat. It was like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. I could see spots. I felts arms wrap around me and pull me towards someone. That someone pulled me on to their lap and rubbed my hair and whispered soothing words in my ears. Eventually I could feel all the panic leaving me and air rushed into my lungs. I looked up and saw Draco.

"Jen are you ok? It sounded as if you were being tortured?" he asked. You could hear he was clearly worried about me.

"It's just a nightmare Dray. Sorry if I woke you." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Jen that was not just a nightmare. You don't scream as bad as that for just a nightmare. Now tell me what's wrong. I know you better than anyone else in the world and I know when you're hiding something so it better be the truth."

"Alright but first you have to know what I can do." I said. He got this confused look on his face.

"Ok continue."

"Have you ever heard of a shield? "He shook his head.

"A shield is a person who cannot die from magical means. They feel all the pain of death and think they are dying at that moment but do not actually die. They can also bring a person back to life if they reach a person with in an hour of them dying. They are not immortal they eventually will die from natural means. They aren't a magical creature, it's more created. It's created by dark magic mixing with good magic and hitting a specific person and that's where I come in. I am shield. I was created the night that Harry got the scar and that my parents died. The magic of my mother and Voldemort combined and hit me." I said. Draco had a look of shock on his face but instead of asking him about it I just continued.

"I found this out when I was in the ministry protecting the prophecy from Voldemort and the death eaters. I asked Dumbledore about it and he said he knew it and that I would play the most crucial part in the war, a bigger role then even Harrys. I was told not to use my gift until it was absolutely necessary. I wanted to use it to revive Sirius and many more but I was told not to. Then in the forest when we were finally faced with Voldemort. He disarmed Harry and Avada'd him. I knew this was the part I had to play. I ran to Harry's side and began to sob. I don't know why but I got the urge to put one hand on his forehead and one over his heart. A short moment passed and just as I was about to get up I heard him cough and saw him open his eyes. I wasn't the only one who caught this and Voldemort went to Avada him again but I didn't move and let the magic hit me instead of him. The pain was horrific and it felt as if I would just on the brink of death and then it ended. The magic that he hit me with had rebounded off me and hit him. "I said finishing.

"Wow Jen I can't believe you did that. Did you even know how the shield works?" He said with the same look of shock covering his face.

"Not really I didn't even know I standing in front of Harry would just be enough. I just wanted him to be safe. All I could think of at that moment was 'not my brother take me instead' and that's why I ran out in front of him." I said

"So you risked your life to save your brothers. You truly are the most amazing person ever. So the nightmare is the pain you felt that day?" He asked.

"Not exactly. In the nightmare, I'm not a shield and I see Harry dying in front of me and I can't do anything about it." I explained.

"You're such a selfless person Jen. You always think of everyone before yourself but you can also be a violent little bear when you need to be. This is what makes you so irresistible and its one of the many reasons that I want to be with you." Dray said with a look so intense it sent shivers through my body. Then he began to lean towards me. I couldn't help but lean in to him. When our lips finally touched, it felt amazing. His lips where gentle, yet, demanding. I felt his tongue glide along my lips asking for permission which I granted almost instantaneous. Our tongues battled for dominance. We continued until Dray's wand rolled off the bed and clattered on to the ground breaking the trance I had been in and I pulled away.

"Dray we have to stop." I said breathlessly getting off his lap and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Sorry I knew you didn't like me back" Dray said getting off the bed and making his way out of the room.

"No Dray wait! I never said I didn't like you. Quiet the opposite actually I think I like you far too much for my own good." I said blushing

"What do you mean? "He asked gently pulling my head up to look in his eyes.

"Draco I really liked you before and I know you didn't know but I was pissed seeing you shagging anything with a pulse. I knew there was nothing I could do about it so I ignored the feeling and told myself I didn't want you that way. I believed it up until we got paired up for this thing. Then all these feelings came flooding back and I'm just scared either one you will get bored of me or two if we break up will it ruin our friendship. Draco I still really like you." I blubbered out all at once.

"Jen I promise you that you will never just be one of those girls. I've never felt this way about a girl before in my life. Just to make you believe me I will prove it to you. I will make you feel like the only girl in the world and then you can decide whether you think I'm for real about this, us. "Draco said wrapping me tightly up in a hug.

"I only have one question thought Jen" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"What about you and Beau? "

"Beau who?" I said momentarily forgetting the boy I was making out with at the party.

"I didn't want to tell you this Draco but after you went out the back garden for a while I saw Beau making out with Cho Chang in the kitchen and when I asked him about it later he just laughed in my face saying he wasn't interested in me anymore and that I was pathetic." I explained.

"Matthews is going to fucking regret that." Draco practically growled.

"Ooh I like protective Draco already. What do you have planned? " I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing yet but we know you Blaise and I is going to make him regret it."

"True" I said a yawn escaping my mouth at the same time.

"Come on bear time for bed for you" he said picking me up and carrying me back to the bed.

"Stay with me? " I asked giving him the puppy dog eyes he can't say no to.

"Woman you are making this really hard. In more than one way." He said growling in a sexy kind of way climbing in bed beside me.

"Maybe that was the plan all along." I giggled snuggling up to him, placing my head on his chest as he wound his arms around me.

_**This is my new favourite chapter so far! Review please I'll love you forever for it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Note :Wow I can't believe how well the last chapter went down. As for my reviewers you are officially my Golden Trio! Katie my dear its always lovely to hear from you ! Thank you again for your continued support. Georgia thank you too and your perfectly right everyone loves protective Draco. AstridMoon thanks so much for your lovely for her life before the fall of Voldemort you will know little bits here and there but it's not going to be an awful lot. I'm mainly focusing on after his death but if you want I can out line it briefly for to know her character a bit better. Let me know what you think. Thank you again so much to anyone who reads this story. Don't forget to review. Now, on with the story.**_

**Dracos POV**

It was Sunday morning and the sun was shining through the crack in the curtains but I was making no move to get out of bed. The reason? Well being that I was lying in bed with the most amazing girl in the world. She had her head on my chest and her hand was tucked under her head and her leg was tangled with mine. Her normally straight hair was still slightly curled from the party last night. She was also talking in her sleep. Every so often she would give a small laugh or mumble my name. I stroked her hair as she began to wake up.

"Hey loser" she said as she rolled over so she was facing me, yet still lying on my chest.

"Hey bear. Sleep well? "I asked.

"Very well. You probably won't believe this but last night after you got into bed with me it was the first night in so long that I actually slept and had a pleasant dream."

"That's because I'm amazing."

"You have such a big head Draco Malfoy has anyone ever told you that before. "She said hitting me lightly on the head.

"Domestic Abuse will not be tolerated Miss Potter." I said grabbing her and tickling her as she screamed out laughing.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked after her laughing died down.

"I want to go swimming in the Black Lake. We should invited Luna, Blaise, Katie, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. "

"If that's what you want that's what you get bear."

"You know it Dray" she shouted back as she walked to the bathroom. I can't believe I'm only noticing what she was wearing now. She was wearing a Hollyhead harpy's jersey and shorts- really short shorts that showed off her amazing legs. I was so lucky to have her in my life even though we technically aren't together after I show her how much I am serious about us we will be.

My stomach grumbling interrupted my thoughts. I'm so fucking hungry. I'll wait till Jens out of the shower then make something until then I'll watch some cartoons. I rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of plaid pyjama pants and left my shirt off. It's nothing that she hasn't seen before.

_**Jens POV**_

I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I went back into the bedroom to look for something to wear to the lake. Who ever thought the sun would be shining when it's nearly winter but then again that's England for you.

Rummaging through my closet I found everything except for a bathing suit. I even found my pet goldfish that was surprisingly still alive. Aha found you! I pulled out my green polka dot 2 piece swimsuit, a pair of denim short and a white muscle tank. I scraped my hair into a messy ponytail and threw on my forest green converse.

As I walked into the sitting room I saw Dray sprawled across the whole couch watching a rerun of Catdog. He had his back to me so he didn't see me walk in. I snuck up behind him a jumped on him but he jumped out of the way just in time. Fuck his seeker reflexes. I put a bit too much into that jump and landed flat out on my face on the floor.

"Shit Jen are you alright." Dray asked helping me up. I could tell he was covering a laugh.

"What the fuck did you move for?"

"Well you jumped at me like something off the fourth floor of St. Mungos so I think that warrants me to move. Now where does it hurt." He asked openly laughing. I pointed at my nose and he kissed it better pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I don't know how long we stay like that but damn I could get used to it. Dray is like a big teddy bear you could cuddle him all the time.

"Draco I don't mean to ruin the moment but I'm really fucking hungry and if I don't eat soon I might die of natural causes sooner than later. "I said

"What do you want I'm making. You can have cereal or toast. Maybe even both if you're lucky "he said winking at me.

"How about I make the food while go shower and get some clothes on."

"I taught you liked me being shirtless?" he asked smirking

"Oh trust me I do, but so does every other STI riddled skank that walks the halls of Hogwarts."

"Ok now I get you" he laughed and he was gone before I knew it.

I looked in our fridge thank god it magically restocked itself otherwise Dray and I would be fucked. I decided on making bacon and pancakes. As I began to bake I started thinking about how lucky I was to have such an amazing guy like Draco. I know were not together but even from the way that he stayed with me last night , I know I'm not just another girl. We have been friends for absolutely ages and have been through so much together. All of those little bumps along the way have brought us closer together. He really is my ideal man. That's why I don't want to wait any longer I want to be his girlfriend.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Draco.

"Hey bear what you making" I turned in his arms to look up at him. My sweet Merlin how could one man look so fricking good. His platinum blonde hair fell around his eyes still slightly wet from the shower. He had his shirt off yet again and a pair of khaki green shorts on with a pair of black converse.

Instead of answering him I leaned up and kissed him. His lips felt even better than last night. The kiss started off innocent and like anything with Draco and I soon turned into anything but innocent. I felt his hands go lower until they were lifting me up and placing me on the counter in front of him. He stood in between my legs. He did all of this without breaking our heated kiss. Just as I started running my hands through his hair we heard someone cough. We sprang apart and turned to see the one the only Blaise 'cockblock' Zambini.

"Well well well what do we have here? Having fun are we children?" he said laughing

"Dude did you ever hear of fucking knocking?" Draco asked looking very pissed.

"Well I didn't know you would be getting it on in the kitchen I came in because I could smell bacon and pancakes but by the looks of it the bacon wasn't the only thing cooking in the kitchen" he said winking at me.

"Oh you're such a pervert Zambini. We were actually going to ask you and Luna to come to the Lake with us today we're going swimming." I said jumping off the counter and straightening my clothes and fixing the food.

"Yeah that would be awesome I'm going to go ask Luna. I'll owl the rest if you want?" Blaise asked robbing bacon off my plate.

"Perfect thanks Blaise now fuck off out of my kitchen before I kick your ass muggle style." Draco said grabbing his plate and sitting at the table.

We ate then grabbed our stuff then left to head towards the port key. We met up with Blaise and Luna on the way. They were kind of awkward when we arrived but at least they were making an effort to talk not like before.

We arrived at the Black lake and met up with everyone not long after. The sun was still beaming down and it was really warm. All of the boys ran into the lake first while us girls lay out our towels and took the snacks we brought with us out of our bags.

"Girls I have some shit to tell you" I said looking at Hermione and Katie.

"Do tell" Katie said tilting her head forward so she could look over the top of her glasses.

" Alright I know I said I didn't have any feeling for Draco at the party well I lied I do have feelings for his and well he kind of reciprocated those feelings and well we kind of made out last night and this morning." I blurted out.

"Fuck me sideways" Katie blurted out while Hermione chocked on the water she was sipping from. Our conversation was cut short but Draco running up from the lake towards us.

"What's wrong with her" he asked while pointing at Hermione who was still coughing.

"Just didn't go down the right pipe" I said.

"What are you doing sitting up here you're the one who wanted to go swimming."

"I know I know I'm going now I promise" I said taking off my shirt and shorts. As soon as they were off Dray threw me over his shoulder and ran to the lake. I was giggling and laughing and trying to free myself from his grip but my efforts were in vain. I felt him stop and assumed we had reached the edge of the lake. Oh how right I was. Draco threw me off his shoulder into the freezing cold water of the lake. He must have jumped in after he threw me in because when I rose to the surface again he was in front of me.

Eventually everyone got into the lake and we played chicken and just joked around. It eventually started getting dark and Hermione conjured up a flame and a bag of marshmallows

We all sat around it. I wanted time alone with Draco to tell him how I felt. Not wanted needed. I needed to tell him how I felt and I don't think it can wait until we get home. I needed to tell him now.

"Hey Dray do want to go on a walk with me? My legs gone a bit numb." I asked.

"Yeah sure. We will be right back" he said and we left.

We walked for a little while until we sat on the opposite side of the lake.

"So Jen what's the real reason you wanted to go for a walk because I know for sure it wasn't about your leg falling asleep. "He laughed.

"It was only an excuse so I could talk to you alone."

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?"

" I don't want to wait. I want us to be together now."I said looking at him.

"I thought you said you needed time."

"I thought I did but just seeing that you were willing to wait for me is enough."

"Well so Jennifer Lily Potter will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course I will loser" I said leaning in to kiss him.

_**Wooooo yeay cuteness overload or what:) I love you all review please and I will love you more.**_


End file.
